ABSTRACT ? Core 1: Husbandry and Management Core The need for specific pathogen free (SPF) rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta) of Indian origin was recognized by the NIH when it established the SPF breeding program in 1989. The continued need for these valuable animals in AIDS research facilitated the U42 grant mechanism starting in 2000. The Southwest National Primate Research Center houses two genetically distinct SPF rhesus macaque colonies. Colony 1 represents the original SNPRC colony under SNPRC management since 2000, while Colony 2 was obtained in 2015 and represents animals derived from the well characterized SPF colony initiated in 1988. The overall goals of the Husbandry and Management Core are to produce pedigreed SPF Indian- origin rhesus monkeys for AIDS-related research. This Core will interact with the Viral Testing Core to ensure the SPF status of the colonies and with the MHC Genetic Typing Core to maximize the genetic diversity of the breeding program and to increase the value of the animals for AIDS-related research purposes by characterizing them for MHC Class I alleles and genetic variation. New genetic data obtained by high throughput sequencing will provide in depth genetic data and dramatically increase the value of these animals in AIDS research. The specific aims are: 1. To maximize the genetic diversity and production efficiency of the SNPRC SPF breeding colony by genetically and reproductively managing both colonies as one colony in concert with the MHC Typing and Genetic Characterization Core. Breeding schemes will be used to avoid inbreeding and to maintain genetic variability, while production will be maximized by utilizing data on fertility and fecundity. We will provide greater genetic characterization of animals by high throughput genomic sequencing. 2. To maintain a steady state population of 760 animals and to provide 110 SPF rhesus macaques for AIDS-related research annually. Fulfillment of these aims will contribute to ensuring that the supply of Indian origin, SPF, rhesus monkeys is sufficient to meet the needs of the national AIDS-related research programs.